


How to Comfort Your Girlfriend

by coolca4t8



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fluff, Romance, Shipping, This is really adorable okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 11:54:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14056461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coolca4t8/pseuds/coolca4t8
Summary: Lena is having a bad day, and passes the time mumbling every negative trait she can think of hers under her breath. Fortunately, Brigitte notices, and does her best to make things just a little bit better… or perhaps, a lot.





	How to Comfort Your Girlfriend

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/day/2018/02/26/ .

Lena let out a _long_ sigh, letting her body drag her down onto the couch. She flopped down like a puppet, cheeks squishing as she fell onto her stomach, arms landing with a gentle _thump_ next to her. She stared ahead at the back of the couch, eyes lowered in plain disappointment.

“This is it, Lena. You are a terrible person,” she spoke, though her voice was muffled from the way she pressed her cheek up against the soft pillows. “You can’t even do _one_ job. _One_. It was so _simple_ , and you just had to mess it up. Never mind that they all said it was okay. It was _one_. _Job_.”

Inching up, Lena grabbed hold of the pillow and hugged it to her chest, hoisting her slightly up as she continued to stare. “Next time, maybe you shouldn’t be so clumsy. Then again, it’s not any different from how you always are… lazy, inept, stupid…”

Lowering her eyes to the ground, Lena continued, getting more and more off topic. “Insensitive, uncaring, blind… you have the most ridiculous hair, and wear the most annoying outfits. You couldn’t even ride a plane and now you can’t go or do anything without this… stupid device. You had your friend working day in and day out to make this for you, and for what? Just to stumble around everywhere and mess up everyone’s plans? Yeah, that’s _real_ nice of you…”

The nearby door creaked open, but Lena paid no attention to it, slowly dragging her finger across the pillow. “Can’t even stop a sniper close range… what kind of hero are you, anyway?”

The mumbling continued, even as a familiar voice spoke from above, the tone much different from Lena’s. “A helpful one, if you’re looking for an answer,” she began, plonking herself down on the spare space on the couch.

Lena seemed startled, turning her eyes towards the source, before letting out a sigh and sinking back down. “Oh, yeah, I’m _real_ helpful… sure…”

Brigitte’s smile faded, and she placed a hand on her shoulder. “Hey, we’re not all perfect, Lena. Everyone messes up sometimes.”

Lena remained silent, letting out a small breath.

“Come on…” Brigitte continued, twisting around to face her. She brushed the hair out of her face, smiling down. “It was just a little mistake, today. You’re still the most incredibly kind, caring and friendly person I know. And I’m sure everyone else agrees.”

Lena _tried_ not to react, but Brigitte knew emotion – and the diverting eyes and inching hands could only mean she was trying not to smile. And that only egged her on to continue and continue she did. Brigitte inched a little closer, resting her hands behind her head as she looked towards Lena.

“Not to mention adorable, understanding, thoughtful, funny… oh, loving, for sure—” Brigitte praised, tilting a finger to the side, “—and considerate and generous and a good listener.”

“Nooo…” Lena whined in disagreement, though Brigitte could sense the tone in her voice was trying not to giggle as she turned away.  

Brigitte herself, however, let out a chuckle, nodding her head. “Yes, dear,” she replied, stroking a hand through her hair. Seemingly giving in, Lena shuffled over, lying on her back and looking towards her. She continued to cover her mouth, but it was hard not to see her shoulder’s shaking from the giggles.

“Now _there’s_ the Lena I remember,” Brigitte said, smiling brightly as she leaned down to press a kiss to her forehead. Pressing a hand down on the couch, she remained, staring into her eyes as Lena lowered the hands from her mouth.

“I’m really sorry about that, love… guess I was beating myself up a little too much…” Lena apologised, looking to the side.

Brigitte’s hand gently cupped her cheek, bringing her eyes back to look at her. “Hey, it’s okay. We all have our moments sometimes, and it’s okay to be down. Just don’t forget that everyone here still cares for you and loves you, no matter what kind of mistakes you make. Even if you need a little time to yourself.”

Lena blushed, nodding her head softly. “I couldn’t imagine what would’ve happened if you hadn’t have come here, though. Probably skipped dinner.”

A dramatic gasp, as Brigitte leaned back slightly, a hand hovering above her mouth. “You _wouldn’t_.”

Lena couldn’t stop the laughter, shaking her head. “You’re right, I could never. Not even over something like this,” she replied, and her giggles mixed in with Brigitte’s near the end. As it drifted away, their eyes met again, and neither of them needed to think twice about it.

Gently pressing their lips together, Lena’s eyes softly fell closed as she slid a hand up to her neck, her chest glowing from the happiness she felt. Soft and gentle, the distance parted and then closed again. For a moment, they were the only two in the world. Lena couldn’t stop the excitement she felt from feeling Brigitte’s lips against hers.

And then they were halted, because the living room wasn’t exactly the most private space, and footsteps caught their attention. Lena’s eyes snapped open. Brigitte turned her head. The former blushed and the latter shook her head.

“Hm? Oh, don’t mind me, ladies. Just getting’ myself a cup of coffee. Feel free to carry on,” came the southern accent, and Lena felt her face _burn_. She flopped back down on the couch, and Brigitte let out a giggle.

“Maybe in a moment, Jesse,” she replied, and looked out of the room. Lena glanced over, before biting down on her lip, getting the message. She nodded in response, and the two of them crawled off the couch, disappearing off into Brigitte’s room.

With the door closed, nothing could stop the two of them from sharing their love, and Lena felt more comfort now then she ever had before.


End file.
